Un ultimo adios
by Anzu Brief
Summary: One shot. Mas de cincuenta años han pasado desde que se vieron por ultima vez. Ahora Bella debera encontrar el valor de acudir a él, en busca de un último adios.


**Un Ultimo Adios**

El viento rugía tempestuoso y el movimiento de los árboles lograba turbar la paz de cualquier visitante que tuviera la desdicha de encontrarse ahí en ese momento.

Yo era uno de ellos.

Hacía más de cincuenta años que había abandonado Forks para no regresar jamás. Sin embargo en aquella tempestuosa noche de invierno, mi corazón, inmóvil desde hace demasiados años, había vuelto a latir, tan solo una vez, para indicarme que era el momento de regresar, y dar mi último adiós a esa persona, que había echo de mi vida un lugar mejor.

Tome aire. Supe que de haber sido humana más de una lagrima estaría circulando por mi rostro en ese momento. No obstante, en mi situación, las finas gotas de agua salada, se mantenía impresas en mi pecho, produciendo aun más dolor que si mis ojos las hubieran liberado.

Suspiré. Era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

La oscuridad era impenetrable, pese a ello no necesite de mi especial sentido de la vista para escurrirme por la pequeña cocina hasta llegar a la estrechas escalaras. Muy poco había cambiado desde mi anterior visita, aquel tiempo tan remoto en el que consideraba a esa casa, mi hogar.

Mi mano se acomodo perfectamente al polvoriento barandado que acompañaba la subida hasta el piso superior. Un pequeña sonrisa se acomodo en mi rostro al pensar en cuanto tiempo no se habría limpiado el polvo en aquella casa. La deseche en seguida, ese era un pensamiento triste.

No tarde demasiado en alcanzar el rellano posterior a las escaleras, y en ese instante tres puertas se irguieron ante mi.

Una de ellas, carecía de relativa importancia. No obstante me sentí tentada a extender la mano hacia ella y abrirla suavemente, a fin de poder contemplar cuanto había cambiado ese pequeño cuarto de baño, que yo usaba cada mañana con el fin de asearme y atender mis necesidades, desde mi ausencia.

La misma tentación se presento ante mi de modo aun más persistente, al fijar mis ojos en la entrada de la que antaño había sido mi propia habitación, aquella en la que con tanto anhelo esperaba la llegada de las noches a fin de que él apareciera trepando por mi ventana y me recibiera con sus fríos y amorosos labios.

Negué con la cabeza. No era ese el motivo por el que había acudido allí esa noche, a ese mismo lugar en el que muchos años antes lloraron mi muerte. No. Tampoco era cuestión de despertar a la enfermera que dormía ahora en mi antigua cama, con el fin de atender a Charlie si su enfermedad se hacía presente durante la noche. Demasiado había arriesgado al venir, y demasiado me había costado convencerle, para estropear ahora todo en un alarde de melancolía.

Con un suspiro, tratando de hacer caso omiso del suave olor que me llegaba desde el otro lado de la estancia, gire mis ojos y enfoque a la única puerta que me restaba, la cual, a diferencia de las otras, si era mi objetivo.

Me sorprendí al notar que mi mano temblaba, pues hacía mucho tiempo atrás que la habitual torpeza que me caracteriza, había desaparecido. Sin embargo no tarde en comprender que el temblor no era debido, ni mucho menos, a la profunda oscuridad que lo embargaba todo. Al contrario, pertenecía a algo que lo embargaba todo, a algo mucho más profundo.

Mi respiración se agitó sorprendentemente mientras la puerta efectuaba el lento y descarado movimiento antes de abrirse.

Lo que contemple después, me congelo el corazón, ya de por si helado.

Estabas ahí. En el mismo lugar que lo había dejado la última vez que lo vi, a pesar de que tu mismo no fuiste conciente de este echo.

El mismo gesto, la misma postura..., solo tu rostro había cambiado. Ahora lo sorteaban varias arrugas sobre la sien y algunas otras alrededor de los labios. Tu pelo también se había vuelto más canoso, y prácticamente había desaparecido en el centro de la coronilla.

Me acerque a ti, y te acaricie la mejilla lentamente, sin afán de despertarte. Sin embargo nuestra unión debió ser más fuerte de lo esperado, ya que no tardaste demasiado en abrir tus ojos.

Me enfocaste con ellos, y en un principio creíste que yo era un sueño, una alucinación debida tal vez al avanzado estado de tu enfermedad. Pese a todo, volviste a dudar una vez yo te regale una sonrisa.

- Bella...? – tu voz resonó en mi débil y escéptica, y me lastimo el alma de veras verte en ese estado. Sin embargo todavía no había perdido esa mezcla de calidad y firmeza que antaño la había caracterizado.

- Estoy aquí papa – susurre tomando con fuerza una de sus manos – Estoy contigo.

Por su expresión pude ver que todavía le costaba admitir que aquello era real, que yo estaba ahí, a su lado. Sin embargo eso no evito que estrechará contra mi la mano que yo sujetaba, y por un instante sus ojos sec erraron para volver a abrirse después, enfocándome con ellos.

- Yo lo sabía Bella – me susurró, y me sorprendió ver que sonreía – Yo sabía que no habías muerto – a pesar de su sonrisa y la expresión de clama que cubría su rostro, su voz sonaba lastimosamente débil y supe que Alice no había mentido en sus predicciones. Su tiempo se agotaba.

- Por supuesto papá, siempre estuve a tu lado – luchaba por controlar el timbre de mi voz, no quería que percibiera su propio estado a través de mi. Sabía que no compasión lo que él necesitaba, tampoco pena.

- ¿Por que no viniste a verme Bella? – no había reproche en su voz, pero yo sentí que me ardía el alma. El infierno no sería castigo suficiente para lo que trasmitían sus ojos.

- No pude papa – las palabras se perdían en mi garganta, y yo luchaba contra la perdida del control.

- Tienes razón – trató de disculparse él, provocando involuntariamente que el dolor de mi pecho aumentase – Oh Bella! – con sumo esfuerzo trato de alzar su mano y acariciar mi mejilla. Yo solo acerque estas para facilitar su esfuerzo – Te ves tan joven... y hermosa. No has cambiado nada.

- Tú tampoco has cambiado papa – mis palabras escapan del dolor ardiente de mi garganta, más no llegan a ser otra cosa parte de susurros.

- Ya lo creo k si – negó.

- Tan tozudo como siempre – bromee, y a pesar del temblor de mis palabras el volvió a sonreír.

- Hija... – sus ojos taladraban los míos – Sabes, a pesar de el informe de los médicos yo nunca llegue a creer que tu te habías marchado..., nunca. – Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, y pero luego continuo, antes incluso a que yo le instase que dejara de hacerlo y guardara sus fuerzas - No sabes lo feliz que me hace haberte visto de nuevo. Ahora puedo abandonar este mundo, a sabiendas de que tu estas a salvo.

- No hables así – le reproche, a pesar de que los leves latidos de su corazón, que yo podía escuchar tan fácilmente, eran una clara evidencia de la verdad de sus palabras.

- No Bella, estoy demasiado viejo y cansado para regodearme en mentiras. Se que mi tiempo se agota, y no me quejo. He disfrutado lo suficiente de la vida como para hartarme de ella. Sin embargo... – su rostro se contrajo, y por un momento la firmeza de su semblante decayó en la tristeza. – Sin embargo me alegra comprobar que no te dejo completamente sola, y estoy segura de que él cuidara de ti, mejor incluso de lo k yo podría hacerlo.

En ese momento me sentí confusa, pues no supe muy bien a que se refería con aquellas palabras, sin embargo, me basto seguir la dirección de sus ojos para comprenderlo.

Él estaba allí, a pesar de todas sus protestas contra mis planes, no había sido capaz de dejarme sola.

Parado en el marco de la puerta, se encontraba Edward Cullem, mi marido, mi esposo, mi familia. Con su piel tan pálida y dura como siempre. Su pelo revuelo de ese modo tan exquisitamente natural, su aroma ardiendo alrededor suyo, sus preciosos ojos oro liquido enfocados hacia mi con aire preocupado, y una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa en los labios al contemplar la última escena que compartiría con mi padre.

Sonreí agradecida, no podría haber nadie mejor con quien compartir la eternidad. No obstante frene el impulso que siempre me asaltaba estando él cerca, y concentre mi rostro en el de mi padre. Sonreía.

- Debí saberlo – sus palabras sonaban más débiles a cada instante, y el dolor del pecho retomo su lugar, aquel que había abandonado tras la llegada de Edward – Debí saber que él nunca dejaría que te sucediese nada. Vuestra relación siempre fue tan extraña... tan intensa. – cerró los ojos y sus palabras fueron cortadas debido a un ataque de tos. Apreté su mano con fuerza.

- Esta bien papá, no es necesario que hables – proteste – Guarda tus fuerzas.

Su rostro se torció en algo similar a una sonrisa.

- ¿Guardarlas? ¿Para qué? – a pesar de las preguntas su voz no sonaba amarga, al contrario, la embargaba una alegría, que, por algún motivo, me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable. – Esto es todo lo que me queda por hacer Bella – mi cuerpo se estremeció ante ese débil susurro, estoy segura que de haber sido una humana normal, no habría podido escucharlo. – Bella..., mi pequeña. Me hiciste mucha falta... Yo... le diré a tu madre que no se preocupe, que estas a salvo. – Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no podía derramar, y por primera vez en cincuenta años, desee ser humana y poder hacerlo – He sido feliz... ahora puedo descansar en paz...

La coherencia de sus palabras se iba perdiendo por cada instante. Cerraba los ojos y al rato volvía a abrirlos para decir algo distinto.

- Papa... – no pude evitarlo, su nombre escapo de mis labios, y a pesar de que debería haberme maldecido por ello, le hizo sonreír.

- Si... Bella? – un susurró, apenas audible.

- Te.. te quiero papa! – un sollozo seco, sin lagrimas. Toda la compostura que había tratado de guardar quedo echa pedazos. Mi cabeza se desplomo sobre su pecho sin importarme nada.

Pude sentir los esfuerzos de su corazón cuando trato de alzar una mano para acariciarme el pelo. Hubo de conformarse con depositarla sobre mi pelo.

No podía. Sabía que eso no era lo que yo me había propuesto. No podía derrumbarme de esa manera, al contrario, se supone que era yo la que debía infundarle fuerzas. Sin embargo parecía que fuese al revés.

- Y yo a ti... mi pequeña... y ...yo a... ti – su ultimo aliento de vida se clavo en mi pecho como si de un clavo ardiente se tratara. Su corazón palideció a mis oídos. Sus latidos se hicieron nulos.

Lloré. No pude llorar lagrimas de vida, pero llore lagrimas de sangre. Durante varias horas me negué la idea de separarme de ese cuerpo vació, que sin embargo había portado la esencia de mi padre.

No se cuanto tiempo transcurrió exactamente, hasta que unas frías y protectoras manos rodearon mi cuerpo y me alzaron en brazos.

- Hemos de irnos, cielo. Esta amaneciendo – quise protestar, pero el acallo mis palabras con unos de sus besos – Ya esta hecho, Bella. Su adiós eterno. Ahora debemos dejarle descansar en paz.

Sus palabras, su aliento, llegara a mi como un soplo de vida. Era increíble como a pesar de los años, nuestro amor no había hecho otra cosa que crecer en magnitud y fuerza. Ya ni siquiera se requería de sus poderes para escuchar mis pensamientos. Nos bastaba con juntar nuestros los ojos.

- Qué fue... ¿qué fue lo último que pensó? – pregunte quedamente, por algún motivo me era necesario saberlo.

- Él estaba feliz por haberte visto de nuevo. – su voz fue como una melodía para oídos, un bálsamo para mis heridas, apenas sentía el leve movimiento de sus pasos deslizarse sobre las escaleras.

- ¿Me odiaba por haberle dejado? – la pregunta escapo de mis labios en un quebradizo susurro.

- No Bella, no te odiaba – me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, y para mi sorpresa, se detenía ante ella, enfocándola con los ojos.

Le imite. Allí estaba, la que había sido mi hogar durante algunos años. Él lugar donde lo había conocido, donde había sido feliz a su lado. El lugar donde decidí ser suya, por la eternidad.

- Él pensó en mi – Su cálida voz me sorprendió casi tanto como sus palabras – "Gracias, gracias por cuidar de Bella y hacerla tan feliz. Gracias por traerla a mi, en mi último adiós."

Escuche sus palabras. El dolor desapareció.

Tenía razón. No había motivo para sentir triste.

Yo había elegido mi vida, y esta se abría ante mi. Era feliz en sus brazos, y comprendía que mi padre, estuviera donde estuviese, también estaba feliz de saberlo así.

Le estreche con fuerza, y volví a apoyar mi cabeza contra su pecho.

- Vámonos Edward – mi voz ya no temblaba, e incluso una pequeña sonrisa se abría camino en mis labios, al dirigir mi último vistazo a aquella casa alumbrada por la luz del amanecer, que, en alguna ocasión, resulto ser mi hogar – Volvamos a casa.

* * *

Hola!  
Espero k os haya gustado, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a como seria la reacción de Bella, siendo ella vampiro, ante la muerte de sus padres... y tras mucho pensar me salió esto!

Elegí a Charlie xk es al k mas conocemos, a pesar de k le tome algo de mania por su comportamiento anti Edward... cosa k aki cambien, por supuesto! xD

Espero k os haya gustado a todos, y no se preocupen k falta pokito para k actualice mi fic de Eternamente suya!

Es increíble, adoro a esa familia, sería tan fantástico formar parte de lo Cullem, a k si?

En fin basta de locuras, besitos, y por favor dejenme sus reviews si les gusto, y también si les gustaria k hubiera spoilers, de lo cual no estoy muy segura.


End file.
